Inkjet printing mechanisms use pens which shoot drops of liquid colorant, referred to generally herein as xe2x80x9cink,xe2x80x9d onto a page. Each pen has a printhead formed with very small nozzles through which the ink drops are fired. To print an image, the printhead is propelled back and forth across the page, shooting drops of ink in a desired pattern as it moves. The particular ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms, such as those using piezo-electric or thermal printhead technology. For instance, two earlier thermal ink ejection mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,584 and 4,683,481, both assigned to the present assignee, Hewlett-Packard Company. In a thermal system, a barrier layer containing ink channels and vaporization chambers is located between a nozzle orifice plate and a substrate layer. This substrate layer typically contains linear arrays of heater elements, such as resistors, which are energized to heat ink within the vaporization chambers. Upon heating, an ink droplet is ejected from a nozzle associated with the energized resistor. By selectively energizing the resistors as the printhead moves across the page, the ink is expelled in a pattern on the print media to form a desired image (e.g., picture, chart or text).
To clean and protect the printhead, a xe2x80x9cservice stationxe2x80x9d mechanism can be mounted within the printer chassis so the printhead can be moved over the station for maintenance. For storage, or during non-printing periods, the service stations usually include a capping system which seals the printhead nozzles from contaminants and drying. To form a good seal, the cap can conform to the printhead and supply enough force against the printhead to limit air transfer.
Printer systems can employ a motor to actuate movement of the printhead carriage system. Additionally, printer systems can utilize a second, dedicated motor or transmission to actuate movement of the capping system into contact with the printhead to order to cap the printhead nozzles. Incorporation of this second, dedicated motor into the printer design adds significant cost to the overall cost of the printer. Printer systems that make use of a single motor could therefore realize a cost savings over those that make use of two motors.
A capping system for a printhead comprises a frame including first and second surfaces, said second surface inclined with respect to said first surface, and a sealing member adapted for movement on said frame between a nominal position and a sealing position in contact with the printhead, said sealing member including a first support member adapted for rotational movement with respect to said first surface of the frame, and a second support member adapted for translational movement with respect to said second surface.